Frankie Stein
Frankie Stein 'ist die Tochter von Frankensteins Monster und seiner Braut. Sie ist die Neue auf der Monster High und grade erst 15 Tage am Leben. Frankie ist sehr freundlich und sportlich, verschwendet keine Zeit schlecht gelaunt zu sein, ist aber auch etwas tolpatschig, weil ihrer Körperteile sich selbstständig machen können. Sie ist aber auch sehr naiv; aufgrund ihrer sehr jungen Alter weiß sie nicht viel über das Leben und typische Teenager Dinge. |Bild=150 px |Alter=Ich bin 15 ... Tage, ja, das ist es, Tage. |Killer Style= Meine Freunde meinen ich hätte den perfekten Fashion-Body. Zwar weis ich noch nicht so recht, was das bedeutet, aber sie haben mich zum Shopping mitgenommen, wo es zum Sterben stylische Outfits gab. |Mordsmäßige Macke= Manchmal lösen sich meine Nähte in den unmöglichsten Momenten. Neulich z.B. flog mein Arm beim Vortanzen für die Cheerleader weg und ladete direkt vor den Füßen des lässigsten Typen der Monster High. Ich bin zu tote erstarrt. |Haustier= ''Watzit. Zwar weis ich nicht, aus was genau er besteht, aber seine Marke enthält 10 Seiten Text. |Lieblingsbeschäftigung= Mit meinen 16 Tagen habe ich eigentlich keine Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Am besten ich probiere erstmal alles aus, bevor ich mich festlege. |Absollutes No-go= Jeden Morgen wenn ich die Treppe hochkomme, grinst mein Vater und schreit: "Es lebt!" |Lieblingsfach= Geschichte ist toll, weil ich dabei lerne, woher meine Freunde kommen. |Ätzendes Schulfach= Schwimmen. Ich kriege schnell einen Kurzschluss und quatsche im nassen Zustand oft dummes Zeug. |Lieblingsfarbe= Schwarzweiß gestreift |Lieblingsessen= Da ich erst 15 Tage alt bin, finde ich alles lecker, was ich bisher probiert habe. |ABMF= Draculaura und Clawdeen Wolf }} Über Frankie Persönlichkeit Frankie ist freundlich, süß und höflich, aber auch ein wenig tolpatschig. Sie ist die Naivste der Mädchen-Clique, was sie durch das Lesen von Monster Teenage-Magazinen auszugleichen versucht. Allerdings bringen sie diese manchmal in peinliche Situationen. Trotz Rückschlägen bleibt sie optimistisch, hoffnungsvoll und entschlossen ihren Platz in Monster High zu finden. Frankie kann aber auch unsicher sein und vorschnell urteilen z.B. beurteilte sie Abbey Bominable als unhöflich und unterstellte ihren Freundinnen, das eine von ihnen Ghostly Gossip sein könnte. Aussehen Obwohl sie erst wenige Tage alt ist, hat sie den Körperbau eines älteren Teenagers. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater, der auch aus Teilen von verschiedenen Personen besteht, hat sie mit einem ausgewogenen, attraktive Körper. Sie hat lange weiße Haare mit schwarzen Streifen, ähnlich wie ihre Mutter Haare, die durch die Braut von Frankenstein inspiriert werden kann (siehe Classic Monster). Es wurde ursprünglich im Stil mit gezackten Streifen, und ihr Rand war wieder über den Kopf gezogen und zurück mit einer Haarspange fixiert, aber wurde später geändert, damit die Streifen wo mehr gerade und natürlich wirkende und ist nun im Stil mit einem Seite-Fransen, die Stirn, wieder mit einem Clip statt abgedeckt. Sie hat eine leichtmintgrüne Haut und ungerade-farbige Augen (Iris-Heterochromie) - ein grünes, ein blaues (was eher daran liegt, dass sie aus Teilen von unterschiedlichen Personen besteht als an ihren Genen). Frankie hat sichtbare Nähte überall auf ihrem Körper, vor allem in der Nähe der Gelenke ihre Glieder, um den Hals und über ihre Rechte Wange. Sie hat auch zwei Bolzen an ihrem Hals, die es ihr ermöglichen Strom absorbieren. Wenn sie intensiv nachdenkt sprühen Funken aus ihnen. Es kann aber auch passieren, dass sich plötzlich Funken lösen und z.B. die Türen von Schließfächer zuschlagen wenn Frankie daran vorbei geht, ohne das sie es bemerkt. Frankies Alter Es gibt mehrere Plot-Löcher über Frankie Alter innerhalb der Serie. Sie wird durchgehend als 15 Tage alt beschrieben, was bedeutet, dass die Webisodes am gleichen Tag spielen müßten. Aber sie übernachtet in der Webisode Frightday the 13., ist also einen Tag älter wird und in der Webisode Party-Planer wird sie 16 Tage alt. Wenn die Webisodes zur gleichen Zeit wie das "Aller Anfang ist schwer"-TV-Special spielen, müßte sie die Schule begonnen haben, als sie 8 Tage alt oder jünger war. Im Laufe des ersten Buchs ist Frankie mindestens 30 Tage alt. Das Tagebuch der Puppe die exklusiv für die San Diego Comic-Con International 2010 hergestellt wurde beschreibt ihre ersten Lebenstage, während die regulären Tagebüchern am Tag als sie gerade 16 Tage alt wurde starten. Auftritte In "Aller Anfang ist schwer" wird Frankies erste Woche an der Schule gezeigt. In "Muster- oder Monsterschule" versucht Frankie den Frieden zwischen den Monsterschülern zu erhalten. In "Flucht von der Schädelküste" strandet sie auf einer Insel und wird von einem riesigen Monster entführt. In "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" tritt Frankie als Erzähler auf. Beziehungen Familie Frankie lebt mit ihren Eltern in "ein Haus, das aussieht wie eine Kreuzung zwischen einem Schweizer Chalet und ein Forschungslabor". Ihr Vater ist Wissenschaftler und ihre Eltern behandeln sie wie ein kleines Mädchen (was sie natürlich auch ist, denn sie ist erst 15 Tage alt sein), aber sie sind sehr freundlich zu ihr, als sie lernt über die Welt um sie herum etwas und alles findet unheimlich cool. Ihre Eltern werden nur einmal in den Webisodes erwähnt, als Frankie ein Video von ihrer Zeit am Gloom Beach macht. In den Büchern haben sie eine größere Rolle: Ihre Eltern heißen Victor und Viveka Stein sind Hochschulprofessoren und Monstern wie Frankie. Ihre Eltern verbieten Ihr sich mit Holt Hyde zu treffen, weil er zu alt für sie sei. Aber von Jackson Jekyll sind sie begegeistert, ohne zu ahnen, dass Holt und Jackson die selbe Person sind. Haustier Frankies Haustier ist Hunde-Hybrid namens Watzit, der von ihrem Vater aus mehreren Teilen von anderen Tieren zusammengesetzt wurde. In den Büchern hat sie außerdem fünf weiße Laborraten als Haustiere, die Glitterati (Gwen, Gaga, Green Day, Girlicious und Ghost Face). Diese sind auch in den TV-Specials New Ghoul @ School und Fright On!. Freunde Frankie ist befreundet mit Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable, Cleo de Nile und Jackson Jekyll. Sie hat niemand, den sie für einen Feind hält, weshalb sie auch Monstern wie Toralei Stripe und Cleo, die das Leben schwer zu machen, vertraut, was an ihrer naiven Art liegt. Romanzen In New Ghoul @ School schwärmt sie für Deuce Gorgon. Als sie von Cleo nach dem Namen ihres festen Freunds gefragt wird, gibt sie an mit Deuce zusammenzusein. Allerdings weiß sie nicht, dass er Cleos Freund ist, weshalb Cleo sich sehr aufregt, da sie denkt, dass er sie betrügt. Nachdem Frankie das Mißverständins aufgeklärt hat, organisiert sie für Cleo ein Justin Biter Konzert als Entschuldigung. In "HooDoo You Like?" bemerkt Frankie, dass sie als einziges Mädchen in der Gruppe keinen Freund hat. Weshalb sie sich überlegt einen zu machen und erschafft Hoodude Voodoo. Die Mädchen erklärten ihr, dass sie immer mit ihr befreundet wäre, unabhängig davon, ob sie einen Freund hatte, und Frankie räumte ein, dass sie glaubt, sie sei noch nicht bereit für festen Freund. In der Webisode "Miss Infearmation" entwickelt Frankie eine Schwärmerei für Jackson Jekyll nach ihm von schikaniert von Manny Taur zu retten und lädt Jackson ein auf Cleos Grab Party mitzukommen. Alledings ist sie verärgert, weil er sie in der Folgeepisode "Hyde and Shriek" versetzt. Sie weis nicht, dass er sich in Holt Hyde verwandelt hatte, bevor er auf der Party eintraf. Sie bildet bald darauf eine Schwärmerei für Holt, da er ihr Spitznamen wie "''Freaky Fine Stein", "High-Powered Hottie" gibt und tanzt mit ihr auf dem DJ-Deck in "Hyde and Shriek" tanzt. Dadurch bildet sich eine Art "Dreiecks"-Liebesbeziehung zwischen ihr, Jackson und Holt. Nachdem Jackson und Holt in "Deuling Personality" durch Videoaufnahmen realisieren, dass sie zwei Seiten der selben Person sind, wird Frankie als Vermittler zwischen den beiden ausgewählt. Da sie erkennt, dass sie zwischen den Beiden nicht wählen kann, "drückt sie die Pause-Taste" für die Beziehung bis sich Jackson und Holt untereinander geeinigt haben. In ihrem School's Out-Tagebuch erwähnt sie eine Schwärmerei für einen schottischen Gargoyle, der Football spielt. Sie nennt ihn "7", da sie sich an seinen Namen erinnern kann nicht. In den Büchern In den Büchern hatte Frankie eine Schwärmerei für den Monster-liebenden Normalo Brett Redding, der im ersten Buch mit Bekka aus war. Da Brett bereits vergeben war, datete Frankie kurzfristig DJ Hyde, was aber im zweiten Buch endete, nach dem sie und Brett einander näher kamen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung beendete Hyde die Beziehung mit ihr, was ihr Beziehungsprobleme ersparte. Nachdem ihre Monster-Identitäten aufgedeckt wurde, nimmt Frankie an, dass Brett dahintersteckt und bricht scheinbar mit ihm. Im dritten Buch entwickelt sie ein bisschen Interesse an Billy, nachdem er "sichtbar" wurde, was aber mit einem gegenseitigen Abbruch endete, nachdem ihre Beziehung mit Brett sich noch einmal entfaltet und sie einsieht, dass er unschuldig war und auf der gleichen Seite wie die RADs steht. In den Monster High Büchern In den Monster High Büchern ist Frankie die Tochter der Universitätsprofessoren Viktor und Viveka Stein, und die Enkelin des echten Dr. Frankenstein. Die ersten 15 Tage ihres Lebens verbrachte sie damit grundliegendes und akademisches Wissen in ihren Kopf herunterzuladen. Ihr wurde beigebracht, dass sie ihr "monströses Aussehen" zu verstecken: Ihren mintgrünen Hautton unter Make-Up tarnt sie, die Bolzen an ihrem Hals unter weiten Kragen und den restlichen Körper unter einem weiten Trainingsanzug. Melody erwähnt das Frankies Kleidungsstil einer Nonne würdig ist. In den Büchern ist Frankies Haar total schwarz und die weisen Strähen färbt sie sich erst später. Sie hasst es zu verheimlichen, was sie wirklich ist und versucht vieles um die Menschen dazu zu bringen, sie so zu akzeptieren, wie sie ist. Am Ende von Eine Party zum Verlieben ist sie mit DJ und Melody befreundet, die sie unterstützen. In Fledermäuse im Bauch hat Frankie wie der Rest der RADs Hausarest und das meiste, was sie sich gekauft hat, wurde von ihren Eltern konfesziert. Nach dem sich Bred von seinem Schock erholt hat und Frankies Tat von der Polizei als Streich abgewertet wurde, beschließen er und Melody den RADs zu helfen friedlich mit den Normalos zusammenzuleben, in dem sie einen Film drehen. Später bricht Frankie ihre Beziehung mit DJ ab, nachdem Brett für sie wieder interesant geworden ist und Holts Besuche durch Jackson unterbunden werden. Beide sind erleichtert das zu hören. In Happy Birthday unterm Vollmond sind die meisten RADs und ihre Familien weit weg von Salem gezogen sind, nach dem die Idee mit dem Film nach hinten losging. Frankies Familie war eine der wenigen, die blieb, da die Spur nicht zu ihnen führte. Später trennt sie sich kurzfristig von Brett und geht Billy auf ein Konzert von Lady Gaga, nur um später wieder mit Brett zu gehen. Sie ging auf Clawdeens Party um ihren RAD-Status zu zeigen. In Ein Date zur Geisterstunde konkurrieren Frankie und Cleo in einem Wettbewerb um 1 Million Dollar für Merston High zu erhalten, an dem Wettbewerb bricht fast die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden. Wusstest du schon, dass...?-Fakten *Ihr Name ist eine Wortspiel mit dem Namen Frankenstein ist. *Frankies Geburtstag ist der 26. Juni. (Laut ihrem SDCCI Tagebuch und Twitter.) *Im ursprünglichen Roman Frankenstein fordert die Kreatur, dass sein Schöpfer, Victor Frankenstein, ihm ein weibliches Monster zu erschaffen, um sie zu seiner Braut zu machen und seine Einsamkeit zu erleichtern. Victor beginnt die Arbeit an dem weibchlichen Monster, aber kann es nicht über sich bringen es zu beenden aus Angst, dass die beiden Monster Kinder haben, und er zerstört es, weshalb die Kreatur Rache schwört. Im Monster High Universum sagen Frankies Eltern ihr, dass bestimmte Angaben zu diesem Buch ungenau waren und deuten darauf hin, dass in dieser Variante der Ereignise Victor die Herstellung des weiblichen Monsters abgeschlossen hatte und die beiden ihr Wort sich von Menschen fern zu halten hielten und schließlich Frankie als ihre Tochterer schufen und friedlich lebten. Diese Theorie wird unterstützt von Frankie, die ihr Vater als ein Wissenschaftler beschreiben und durch seine Fähigkeit zu sprechen und Grund - Attribute die Kreatur hatte in dem Buch, aber nicht in den klassischen Frankenstein-Filmen. *Ihre Bolzen blitzen auf wie eine Glühbirne, wenn sie eine Idee hat. *Mit dem Beginn der 2. Staffel die Stähnen in Frankies Haar ausgeprägter sind als in der 1. Staffel. *Frankies Bolzen haben ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie die Zahnspange von '''Sharon Spitz in der Serie Braceface. Puppen Orginal *'Serie:' Basic (1. Serie) *'Veröffentlichung:' Juli 2010 *'Artikelnummer:' N5948 : (Beschreibung von Puppe einfügen) : (Beschreibung von Zubehör) Draculaura süße 1.600 *'Serie:' Draculaura süße 1.600 *'Veröffentlichung:' *'Artikelnummer:' : (Beschreibung von Puppe einfügen) : (Beschreibung von Zubehör) Märchen-Monster *'Serie:' Märchen-Monster (als Frankeriella) *'Veröffentlichung:' *'Artikelnummer:' : (Beschreibung von Puppe einfügen) : (Beschreibung von Zubehör) Todmüde *'Serie:' Todmüde *'Veröffentlichung:' *'Artikelnummer:' : (Beschreibung von Puppe einfügen) : (Beschreibung von Zubehör) Frankie Stein Galerie Puppen Monster-high-frankie-stein-puppe-id5413598.jpg|'Basic' Frankie Stein Märchen Frankie.jpg|Frankie Stein als Frankierella Classroom Frankie.jpg|'Monsterschüler' Frankie Stein Gloom Beach Frankie.jpg|'Gloom Beach' Frankie Stein Schatzsuche Frankie schwarz weiß.jpg|'Gloom Beach' Frankie Stein (S/W) Sweet 1600 Frankie.jpg|'Sweet 1600' Frankie Stein Todschick Frankie.jpg|'Todschick' Frankie Stein Todmüde Frankie.jpg|Todmüde Frankie Stein Miternachts Party Frankie.jpg|'Miternachtsparty' Frankie Stein Monster-high-pluesch-frankie-110518.jpg|'Plüsch' Frankie Stein und Watzit Referenzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Untote Kategorie:Fear Squad Mitglied Kategorie:SDCCI-Puppe